marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom License to Kill Vol 1 3
| ReleaseDate = 6-25-1997 | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = | Quotation = I don't see why the salmon do this every year......how much better can the mating be upstream? | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Part Three: Gold Finger! | Writer1_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler1_1 = Derec Aucoin | Penciler1_2 = Josh Hood | Inker1_1 = Eric Cannon | Inker1_2 = Scott Koblish | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Trapped below the ocean aboard the undersea base of Doctor Yes, Venom finds himself squaring off against the bio-engineers army of cyborg warriors. Not far away from this battle, Doctor Yes and his son, Red Flag, have just learned that their prisoner is a symbiotic entity. Doctor Yes intends on obtaining the Venom symbiote as it could cure his son of the biotoxins that are slowly killing him. That's when one of his other warriors informs him that sonobuoys are sinking near their base and that someone might determine the location of their headquarters, New Odyssa. Doctor Yes, however, is unconcerned as the only thing that could destroy the facility is a nuclear bomb. Unfortunately for the doctor, that's exactly what is going to be used against him as Agent Daryll Smith has just received orders from the Pentagon to drop a nuclear bomb on the facility. Unaware of this recent development, Venom continues to battle the cyborgs. Witnessing this, Doctor Yes notes that Venom is making his way to the airlock and sends Red Flag and an army of warriors to go there and confront him. Sure enough, Venom runs into them there and begins fighting through the armies. By this point, the sound of battle can be picked up by the sonobuoys allowing Smith and his operatives to pinpoint the location of the base and drop the bomb. Down below, Doctor Yes tells his son that it is time for him to leave and unleash a plague on the surface. Despite his protests, Red Flag agrees, leaving just as the nuclear bomb begins to descend on New Odyssa. Learning of this, Doctor Yes orders his son to leave the area immediately. However, Red Flag refuses to allow his father to die and begins swimming back toward the base. By this time, Venom has incapacitated a cyborg called Big Bertha and begins using his symbiote's tendrils to access its circuitry so he can use her built-in plasma cannon. Meanwhile, Red Flag has taken control of the nuclear bomb and starts redirecting it away from New Odyssa toward the deepest trench he can find. He tells his father that he cannot allow himself to unleash the plague on humanity having learned how precious human life is. On the surface, Agente Smith learns that the nuclear bomb has changed course and orders its immediate detonation. When the bomb goes off, it kills Red Flag in the process. At that same moment, Venom uses the plasma cannon to blast a hole through the ceiling of New Odyssa, causing the facility to flood, Venom leaves Doctor Yes to drown. Unfortunately, once on the surface, Agent Smith tells Brock that they are not equipped for a water landing and tosses him a rubber raft and tells him to start rowing for shore, which is over 100 miles away. At the bottom of the sea, Doctor Yes has survived the flooding by climbing into the original suit of armor worn by his son. As he walks the ocean floor, the scientist begins planning on getting revenge against Venom for the death of his son. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Big Bertha, android Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}